


For Science

by HiddlesAndTheBatch



Category: Masters of Sex
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesAndTheBatch/pseuds/HiddlesAndTheBatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Virginia once again hiding their feelings behind their mantra: for science. Takes place at the end of episode six, Brave New World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science

Virginia held his gaze as she held his hand to her breast. He was still and contemplative, confused and aroused and just slightly worried. 

"Y-you can orgasm... this way?" He tried to keep his composure but couldn't stop his small stammer as he felt his face heat. 

"I think so. Yes." Her face gave nothing away. She had said they were scientists. So a scientist he would be. 

"You can't reach climax this way… unaided?"

"Given that the breasts, although sensitive, are less sensitive than the clitoris, I think it would be easiest to climax this way with the aid of someone else."

Her reasoning seemed sound, and he could not deny to himself that he wanted to try this. It fascinated him. He had never heard of such a thing. He had always known that female areolae were sensitive of course, even his own were to a certain extent, but if women could indeed reach climax by having their breasts touched… His mind soared at the possibilities. 

"Okay," he said finally. 

His hand had been on her breast since she put it there, and at his word she took her hands off his and leaned back on them instead. Her face relaxed and she closed her eyes. 

Bill was frozen. "I'm afraid I'm not quite sure…"

Her eyes snapped open. "Just the usual things, Bill. Nothing special."

He looked at her blankly for a moment before responding. "You'll tell me if what I'm doing is not to your liking?"

She smiled at him. "Of course."

He nodded and, without any further ado, swiped his thumb across the nipple of her left breast. There was a sharp intake of breath from her as she closed her eyes once more. He took a deep breath, finding his confidence, and did it again, pressing harder, circling wider. 

He pinched her nipple lightly, and her sigh turned into a groan. He rolled it a few times between his thumb and forefinger before cupping her breast, squeezing lightly, and dragging his thumb around the edge of her areola. 

"Use both hands," she murmured. He caught her eye at this brief exchange and could feel himself responding to her hooded lids and panting breath. He focused himself on the task at hand, reminding himself of her words. "We're scientists."

"For science," he whispered to himself as his other hand began to stimulate her right breast. Both nipples were raised and responding to his touch. He palmed both breasts, the heels of his hands rubbing over the pert nubs of her nipples in fluid, circular motions.

Her vocalizations spurred him on. She moaned low, and he could hear her breathing speed up. He tried to focus on the science, but she was practically writhing, clutching the exam bed as his touch became more and more sure.

"Plateau," she said. 

She was moaning in earnest now. She had thrown her head back, baring her neck. He restrained himself from leaning forward and kissing it. Her hips were bucking slightly even though he was no where near that particular erogenous zone. He found it fascinating. 

He had been alternating full hand breast massages with centralized nipple attention. It seemed to be working, but he couldn't help wondering what else he could do. 

"What else?" He didn't trust himself with complex sentences at the moment. 

"Um, rougher, just a little," she replied. "And, if you're amendable, maybe, use your mouth?"

His touch most definitely faltered as his brain tried to process that last bit of information. His immediate reaction was one of enthusiasm and complete willingness, but his logical side kicked in and appeared to present some good arguments.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry. I--," Virginia started.

This level of intimacy might complicate things further, but then, he had come this far. He didn't want emotions to get involved, but he also knew that he had become emotionally invested in Virginia Johnson since the day he interviewed her. He couldn't deny that he was turned on, but taking the next step might very well present this fact to be completely undeniable. And as for her, well, according to her she knew how to separate love and sex. And finally he reminded himself of the work. This was for science.

"Yes," Bill said. "Yes, I think that will be… fine."

He lowered himself so that his head was even with her breast, but in their current position it was quickly obvious to both of them that he would be very uncomfortable in the long run.

"Hold on," Virginia said. She scooted herself back onto the exam bed and lay back. She motioned for Bill to join her. He would realize later that he did not hesitate before climbing up on top of her, his knees astride her hips, his right elbow supporting him as he began caressing her breast with his other hand. 

Then he made the mistake of looking up into her face. She was looking right back at him, and she floored him. She was breathtaking in her ecstasy. Her eyes were heavy but fierce, and her mouth was open, breathing heavily. 

He swallowed, taking a deep breath before looking away and leaning down so the tip of his tongue could circle her nipple. She sighed and arched her back up to meet him. He felt her hips rise against his inner thighs. 

"No clitoral stimulation," he said. "That would ruin the results."

She planted her hips firmly back down, muttering, "Right. Sorry."

He failed to mention that it might also ruin his dignity if she were to discover his hardness by thrusting up against him in such a way. He had definitely entered the excitement phase himself, and if she had come any closer she would have no doubts as to his utter lack of professionality in this moment.

He looked up at her as he brought his mouth back to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth. Her hips were still thrusting imperceptibly, but he wasn't sure if he could risk holding her hips since it might skew the data.

"Virginia," he warned. 

"I can't help it. Seven."

He remembered that she had requested him to be rougher and scraped his teeth against her nipple while his free hand gave a firm pull to the other. She cried out, visibly shaking as she tried to control the movement of her hips.

Bill gave in. If he held himself up on his left elbow his hand could just reach Virginia's nipple while his right hand held her hips down. He moved his mouth to the other side, and began nipping around her areola. 

"Mmm, eight!"

"Really? Eight?" Bill was flummoxed. And he was fascinated. 

"Bill, concentrate, please." 

He hadn't realized that he had stopped. "Yes, of course." He brought Virginia's breast to his lips, dragging them across her pert nub and darting his tongue out for a taste. 

He groaned low in his chest, startling himself, but above his involuntary noise was Virginia gasping out, "Nine!" Knowing how much she enjoyed the sensation, he grazed his teeth across her breast and bit lightly as he approached the center. 

"Harder," she said.

He hesitated only briefly before he bit harder, towards the edge of her areola, and then sucked that bit of skin into his mouth, laving it gently with his tongue while his other hand continued to circle her nipple.

"Do that again," she said.

He complied, nibbling around her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, hard. She let out one last bone-shattering groan and said, "Orgasm."

He watched her for a brief moment before he got up. He straightened his lab coat and tried not to look over at her as she redressed herself. Then, without a word, they both entered the next room to have a look at the results.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This might not be an accurate representation of a breast orgasm, but I've never had one nor witnessed one, so I did my best. It was surprisingly difficult to research.


End file.
